The night I lost you
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: A story about the night that started the changes for the Whitebeard Pirates, so they would never be the same again. Warning: Death, hurt and heartbreak.


_**Back with a heartbreaking story.**_

_**TW: Death**_

* * *

The ship rocked violently in the storm, making the crew stumble around, unless they were in their bunks or below surface. Not that it bothered them, they were seasoned pirates, having lived on the sea for a long time and so could easily get in sync with the rocking. It was late evening and most had already gone to bed. Only the unfortunate people who were on watch this night and a few others, were up, including the first division commander, who was going through his paperwork.

It wasn't unusual, in fact this evening seemed to be as normal as it could be with a raging storm outside. Nothing indicated that it would be the night that changed them and eventually would lead to more sorrow and pain. They never thought that they needed to be on guard from people on this ship already. After all, they were family, weren't they?

Using the raging storm as cover, Teach committed the forbidden crime, the worst thing he could ever do and he did it without a second thought. At his feet, the fourth division commander Thatch, were slowly bleeding out. The insane laughter of Teach was ringing in the storm, before the man vanished, not interested in anything or anyone on this ship for now.

Thatch couldn't move, but he knew his time had come. The rage he had felt when getting stabbed by his brother, was nothing but a numb feeling, as life slowly left him. He'd always thought he would have a quick death and preferably dying while protecting his family. None of this was granted him though. He was killed by a coward in a cowardly way. How pathetic.

He had no strength to close his eyes and he watched the rain slamming onto the wood. As hypnotized, did he watch how the rain repelled up in smaller drops, when it hit the wooden plank. Coldness spread into his body, as the hot and warm liquid that kept him alive, seeped out from the wound. He couldn't feel his legs, hadn't felt them since the knife bored into his back. Teach had probably severed a nerve.

His mind drifted to his family, how happy he'd been here and how little he regretted. He regretted they would find him here, dead and gone forever. That they would find out he was killed by a coward. His biggest regret, however, was to never have told his true feelings to the man he'd loved since a few months after joining. Years had he spend to hide those feelings to himself and later he hid them for others.

Not that he thought things would have changed much, there was no way the man would love him back in the way he wanted to, but now he couldn't now for sure.

Breathing became so hard now and he knew his last seconds drew nearer. With a raspy voice, one last words left his lips. The name of the man he loved. "Marco…" Then there was nothing. He'd taken his last breath, his body giving up, bled out on the ship he called home.

Marco's head jolted up. Had someone called his name? He looked around, but saw no one. All he could hear was the storm, which wasn't as bad as an hour ago. It probably would die out soon, he mused. Stretching his body, he decided to walk a little before going to bed.

He walked around, loving the quiet evenings. When he came near the kitchen, he noticed that Thatch's door was ajar. That was odd. Thatch would be in bed and sleep now, as he was on breakfast duty. Worried, Marco walked towards the room and peeked in. Thatch wasn't in his bed and the room looked messy. Had Thatch been in a fight with a spider again? No, something felt off about this.

Dread felt Marco's chest, as he tried to figure out where Thatch would go. First he checked the infirmary, but Marcel - the doctor on night shift - hadn't seen him. Marco then proceeded to other places where Thatch usual would go. When finding the places empty, the fear and worries rose inside of Marco. His steps got quicker, as he searched for Thatch, getting the help from Speed Jiru and Fossa, both were still up.

Marco went outside, the storm had died somewhat down. He didn't expect to find Thatch here, but something tugged him out here. As he turned a corner, he spotted Thatch. His eyes widened, seeing all the blood and he rushed over, praying that he wasn't too late.

"Thatch!" He called out, kneeling next to him, searching for a pulse that weren't there. "No…" He whispered, trying to ignore the truth. Lighting up his hand, he tried to use his flames to somewhat heal the wound, but nothing happened. "NO." He yelled, pressing his hand against the wound. Thatch was cold, the blood more dried out than fresh.

Marco couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. "NO. NO. NOOOOO. THAAAATCH." He yelled, trying to revive him, but stopped, slowly pulling his body against his own. "No. Please tell me it's a nightmare, yoi." Tears streamed down his face, as he held Thatch close. "TELL ME IT'S A PRANK. IT'S NOT TRUE." Marco begged, crying even more.

His yells were heard by others and soon Vista - who had a room nearby - was the first to arrive. The scene that awaited him, shocked him. Nothing could have prepared him for this and it would stick with him forever. For a few moments, he just watched as Marco cried, holding onto - what Vista only could assume -was Thatch's dead body.

Then he shook off the shock and turned to the few that had arrived by now. He ordered some to wake up Oyaji and others to wake up he rest of the commanders, while some he ordered to stand guard. First then did he approach Marco, who looked up at him, heartbroken. "I never told him, yoi." Marco sounded like he blamed himself for this.

"Marco. What didn't you tell him?" Vista didn't know what else to say, as he couldn't believe that his brother was truly dead. Marco looked at the dead eyes of Thatch. "That I … that I … love him."


End file.
